La última vez
by Alia-Ram
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que Logan vio a Rogue por última vez. Él se fue prometiéndole regresar, pero Logan sabía que no podía hacer eso por la cuestión de sus sentimientos. Así que un día, cansado de buscar ese pasado perdido e infinitamente consumido por la tristeza de extrañarla, decide ahogar sus penas en un club. Hasta que en un sitio inesperado vuelven a cruzar sus caminos
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado cinco años desde que dejó el instituto de los superdotados tras que el profesor Charles le diera aquellas pistas sobre su pasado en Cánada. Logan no había parado hasta encontrar algo que le dijera al menos quien realmente era. Aun así no encontró mucho, solo una estación secreta abandonada la cual contaba con muchísimas jaulas.

Logan se llevó la grande mano hacía su pecho donde debía descansar la placa con aquellos números y el nombre de Wolverine. No estaba, justamente hace cinco años se la había dejado a Marie con la intención de que iba a volver a ella.

Recordó a la pequeña mujer de diecisiete años de la cual se había enamorado años atrás y un sentimiento de angustia lo consumió al pensar que tal vez Marie podría estar odiándolo. No había regresado a _ella_.

A pesar de las pistas que Charles le había dado, esa no era la única cuestión por la que se había marchado lejos. La principal era, que se había enamorado de una preciosa jovencita. Y eso lo hacía sentirse como un maldito pedófilo, pues Logan era un estoico hombre de treinta y cinco años. O bueno, al menos esa es la edad en la que dejo de envejecer, a pesar de no saber con exactitud su edad, él sabía que era incluso más viejo que Charles.

Logan soltó el humo del puro y pensó que su Marie ya tendría veintitrés años ahora y debía de ser la mujer más hermosa y sana del mundo. Cuando la conoció a pesar de ser solo una adolescente, ella ya era demasiado hermosa y tentativa hasta el demonio. Logan estaba convencido de que si seguía cerca de ella, Wolverine no se podría controlar y acabaría diciéndole de una vez sus sentimientos por ella.

 _¿Tendría a alguien a su lado?_

Logan apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, tanto que sus dientes rechinaron y sus falanges escocieron al querer darle paso a sus garras.

 _Ice boy_.

Ese maldito chico que en cuanto llegaron los dos a la mansión, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Aun así, esa parte instintiva y llena de celos le respondieron que la única persona capaz de tocarla era él, por su capacidad de la regeneración. Cualquiera que quisiera tocar a Marie, la piel de ella absorbería la energía de su cuerpo hasta tal punto que podía dejarlos en coma y hasta matarlos.

Logan recordó las dos veces que Marie absorbió de él su energía y el cómo se transfirieron sus recuerdos y habilidades hacía ella. Eso lo había dejado algunas horas noqueado, pero gracias a la rapidez con la que sanaba había estado en perfectas condiciones después.

Marie ya habría salido para entonces de la preparatoria y hasta ya habría terminado la universidad. ¿Qué habría estudiado? ¿Se habría unido a los X men?

Una sonrisa melancólica floreció en su rostro y trato de imaginarla el como se debería de ver ahora. Su corazón se estrujó en su pecho al extrañarla tanto y tratando de despejar su mente de aquellas imágenes, decidió bajar de su camioneta y encontrar un lugar donde pudiera desahogarse y olvidar a la mujer que extrañaba infinitamente.

...

El club estaba lleno como de costumbre de moteros y traileros que pasaban solo para tomarse unas cuantas copas y pasar un rato de distracción. Aun así podías encontrar uno que otro hombre vestido elegante y otros que solo tenían la curiosidad de ver mujeres mutantes.

Moví mis caderas lentamente al ritmo en que mis piernas descendían y subían al compás de la canción que sonaba. Mi lugar de trabajo era en uno de los pequeños escenarios circulares y contaba con un cristal redondo que me cubría de cualquier toque curioso. Aquí no era conocida como Rogue o Marie, si no como Titania.

Era un tanto famosa aquí, inclusive un poco más que Rony, la metamorfo de color azul y Ángel que con sus alas blancas al mostrarlas le daban propina extra. Lo que me había hecho famosa aquí en el club y que atraía a más hombres era lo que yo llamaba mi maldición; mi incapacidad de ser tocada. Al parecer eso era lo que más les atraía, lo prohibido.

El club estaba oscuro y tan solo las luces estroboscópicas de colores saltaban como laceres entre los invitados hacía nosotras las bailarinas que nos encontrábamos en los escenarios. Olía al líquido vaporizado del glicol y glicerol de la maquila de humo y se combinada con el aroma del tabaco y el alcohol.

La canción se terminó y la puertecita de debajo de mi cristal empezaron a aparecer los billetes verdes. Sonreí a medias por la jugosa propina y pensé en que ya por fin completaría después de tanto ahorrar para comprar un auto de segunda mano.

La siguiente canción comenzó y con un ritmo más sensual que la anterior baile con más vigor. Con una mano sobre mi cabello fui bajando lentamente hasta donde se me fue permitido y volví a subir contoneando mis caderas siguiendo el ritmo. Sentía infinidad de miradas sobre mí, pero el tener los ojos cerrados hacía que disfrutara más de la canción. Me gustaba esta atención, porque me sentía poderosa y sexy, algo que nunca había sentido después de haber sido maldecida con esta habilidad. Sentía mi cuerpo recubierto de miradas y al menos eso era lo más cercano al ser tocada. Extrañaba la proximidad.

La canción fue llegando a su fin, y abrí los ojos sonriéndole a mi público de espectadores. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando alguien que pensé que jamás volvería a ver y que había dejado una huella en mi corazón apareció en mi campo de visión, mirándome con expresión indescifrable.

...

El club al que acababa de entrar era un poco más decente de los que yo solía recurrir. Había montones de hombres disfrutando del espectáculo y las camareras en pequeños uniformes se paseaban de aquí por allá con las charolas negras. El lugar era grande y lleno de redondos escenarios en distintas secciones del espacio.

Busque a mi alrededor por la típica barra que seguramente estaría sola a comparación de las mesas del centro que brindaban una mejor visión de los escenarios y de las mujeres, y cuando la localice en un extremo me dirigí hacia ella.

El contenido ambarino de mi vaso inundo en mi boca y tragué amargamente tratando de ahogar así mis recuerdos de aquella mujercita. A pesar de tener los sentidos altamente mejorados, las canciones de este club no podían competir con lo ruidosa que era mi mente cada vez que recordaba a Marie. Era como si yo propiamente me traicionara, porque a pesar de los años y de la infinidad de mujeres con las que había estado la imagen de mi pequeña mujer aparecía recordándome lo que nunca podría tener.

El whisky fue absorbido por mi herida alma como si este fuera un bálsamo y le dije al hombre que se encontraba sirviendo las bebidas que me diera uno doble. Necesitaba dejar de pensar.

A pesar de los distintos olores provenientes de todos lados, uno en general captó mi atención. Un aroma que sin duda había guardado intachable en mi memoria. Me levante de un salto del taburete de la barra y no importándome un carajo deje el vaso de cristal cortado ahí.

La esencia de lavanda y miel… la esencia que recordaba en la piel de Marie.

Mis ojos buscaron como loco algún indicio de la mujer de cabello castaño y mechón blanco pero no encontraron nada.

 _¿Sería realmente ella, o mi mente ya realmente esta malditamente jugando con mi juicio?_

Me concentre más en ese olor y lo separe de todos los demás que inundaban con más fervor.

Sin duda ahí estaba… Ligero, delicioso y completamente de ella.

Pero… _¿Qué hacía Marie en un lugar como aquel?_

Seguí olfateando y rastreándolo hasta que el aroma se hacía cada vez más fuerte y paré en un grupo de personas que se arremolinaba cerca de un escenario diferente al de los demás. Este parecía una capsula de cristal y lo que había adentro parecía fascinar a los hombres. Me fui abriendo paso entre toda la masa de testosterona y al tratar de refutarme estos me observaban mejor y me rehuían. Al acercarme me quede mudo con lo que vi y pude sentir el cómo mi corazón se detuvo al instante.

 _Marie_

La mujer que tenía adelante y dentro de ese campo de cristal era mi Marie, y… ¡ _Joder_!

Mis ojos instintivamente viajaron a su cuerpo semidesnudo tan solo cubierto por unos pedazos de tela blancos y de encaje y el cómo contoneaba sensualmente las caderas subiendo y bajando sobre unos monstruosos zapatos de tacón.

Aquella Marie no tenía ni un gramo de la inocencia con la que la recordaba. A mi mente acudió una imagen de ella, de Marie de hace cinco años y maldije internamente.

Si antes era un endemoniado esfuerzo el tratar de no tocarla, hoy prefería bajar al infierno.

Su rostro había perdido todo rastro infantil y ahora una preciosidad de mujer había ocupado su lugar.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía disfrutar de la canción, y cuando por fin pude salir de mi estupor. Los celos inundaron todo mi ser, mis falanges ardieron para dar paso a las garras y miles de preguntas se amontonaron en mi cabeza.

¿Cómo ella podía estar _aquí_ , en este lugar?

Los espectadores al ver mis garras y mi posición a la defensiva e increíblemente furioso, retrocedieron de tal manera que el único observándola ahora ella yo.

La música cesó y por fin ella abrió los ojos con una sonrisa.

Pude escuchar su respiración atorarse en su garganta y el cómo su corazón palpitó frenéticamente. Sus hermosos ojos color café abiertos de par en par.

 _¡Como había extrañado tanto esos ojos!_

"Logan" La escuché murmurar muy bajo a través del cristal.

...

¡Hola! Dejen sus comentarios y háganme saber si les gustó

Natsby


	2. Chapter 2

Su corazón martilleaba fuertemente y a pesar de que la siguiente canción ya había comenzado, ella no se movía ni un centímetro. Su mirada estaba atascada con la mía hasta que sentí como alguien toco mi hombro.

"Aquí no se hacen disturbios, amigo. Guarda lo que sea que tengas en las manos." Me hablo el mismo hombre que me había servido los tragos minutos atrás.

"Necesito hablar con ella" Respondí con voz clara sintiendo como las garras se volvían a meter en mis falanges.

"Lo siento, pero ella no está disponible. Sólo baila." Respondió retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

 _Sólo baila_

¿Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?

"No lo entiendes. Yo soy… su _amigo_. Y es importante. Necesito hablar con ella ahora." A pesar de que mi voz se había perdido considerablemente al pronunciar la palabra amigo. Mi posición mortífera y mi tono debieron hacer algo en él, porque olisqué el miedo salir por los poros de su piel y su corazón palpitar frenéticamente.

"¡O-Okay! Le preguntaré después de que termine su turno, solo tienes que esperar"

A pesar de que no me gustaba para nada esa idea, y mucho menos que Marie continuará exhibiéndose de esa manera, acepté a regañadientes y volví a darle una mirada a la mujer dentro de aquella barrera de cristal.

Mis ojos se conectaron con los de ella y al igual que segundos atrás, seguía inmóvil pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos.

…

Durante dos horas no creí que pudiera controlarme tanto, en cuanto me fui, el bastardo que tenía como jefe le había dado una mirada furiosa, cosa que obviamente no pase por alto, pero en cuanto Marie se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer me interceptó rápidamente haciéndome sentar en la esquina de una de las mesas redondas.

Ella había empezado a bailar y ¡Dios, era una tortura!

Jamás podría quitar de mi mente aquellas caderas bailando de forma sensual. Jamás podría quitarme el recuerdo de su cuerpo perfecto de mujer.

Estaba malditamente condenado, y jamás sentí a Wolverine desear algo con tanta fuerza. ¿Realmente tenía que detenerlo?

Marie las veces que me miraba volvía a ser la chica tímida que había conocido, y en cuanto se dirigía a los demás hombres ninguna expresión mostraba más que una sonrisa falsa y temblorosa. Podía oler sus nervios desde donde estaba sentado. Y el sonrojo acudía cada vez que sentía mi penetrante mirada. Trataba _realmente_ de no escuchar lo que se decía de ella en las mesas continuas, y al mismo tiempo me sentía un hipócrita por pensar lo mismo que los demás. La única cosa era que yo quería arrancarles las malditas cabezas.

Fueron tortuosas las horas y cuando el club se empezó a vaciarse, sentía a Wolverine rugir de ansiedad dentro de mí.

Marie empezó a salir del escenario y se dispuso a juntar una tonelada de billetes verdes que estaban en la plataforma. Me acerque sigilosamente por detrás y no pude evitar mirar aquel trasero enfundado en ese pequeño trozo de tela y esas piernas kilométricas.

No llevaba más que esas prendas y maldecí el no poder tocarla. Había demasiada piel expuesta.

"Marie" Mi voz salió fría y me maldecí por eso, no quería ser como un tempano de hielo con ella.

Ella se giró lentamente y por fin pude apreciar esos maravillosos ojos color café. Mi corazón se aceleró y tragué saliva sonoramente.

"L-Logan" titubeo de manera muy baja, pero por mi audición súper desarrollada pude escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios.

Olía los nervios y la vergüenza salir por cada poro de su piel y me costó un demonio no seguir aquel sonrojo que empezaba a bajar desde su cuello hasta sus…

¡Logan concéntrate!

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Marie tomando el mechón blanco y llevándolo detrás de su oreja.

Mis cejas se arquearon expresivamente, y pensé en el cómo nos habíamos conocido. Sin duda este era un mejor lugar que aquel bar de mala muerte.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" Repetí su pregunta con sarcasmo, aunque en realidad la única razón por lo cual me encontraba en este sitio era para poder olvidarme de ella. "Más bien la pregunta correcta sería: ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el instituto?

La boca de Marie se abrió queriendo expresar algo pero de inmediato la cerró. Sus manos se colocaron en su estrecha cintura.

"Por si no lo recuerdas han pasado cinco años, Logan" argumenta con tono mordaz y puedo ver en su mirada un brillo de decepción. "Y cuando te fuiste yo ya estaba por salir de la preparatoria."

Claro que recordaba esos míseros y tormentosos años sin ella. Era una de las cosas más jodidamente difíciles a las que me había enfrentado. Aun así su respuesta no había contestado mi pregunta.

"Ya lo sé, Marie. ¿Pero por qué estás aquí? Y peor aún: ¡trabajando en este lugar!" mi voz destilaba demasiado disgusto y a cualquiera le hubiera hecho cagarse en los pantalones, pero Marie siempre fue diferente. Ni la primera vez que nos conocimos mostró miedo hacia mi persona y eso que estuve a punto de atravesar la garganta de un tipo con mis garras. Había hecho lo que ninguna persona en su sano juicio haría, esconderse en mi camioneta.

Marie no se inmuto ni mostro alguna expresión en su rostro.

"¡Lo que yo hago con mi vida es asunto mío Logan!" refutó.

"Demonios niña, este lugar es peligroso"

"¡No soy una niña!"

Sonreí internamente por aquella misma contestación que me daba años atrás.

Marie empezó a caminar pasándose con cuidado por un lado de mí y me contuve del poder tocarla.

 _Como deseaba traer unos guantes ahora mismo._

La alcance rápidamente y me puse frente de ella.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!" hable rápidamente. "Se _realmente_ que no eres una niña, Rogue"

Y _diablos_ … eso no sonó para nada bien.

Sus mejillas se calentaron y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Un bonito brillo rosado la volvió a cubrir.

"Quiero decir… A-Ahora eres ya una adulta" titubeé patéticamente. Y pensé en las pocas veces que había titubeado antes. ¡Ninguna!

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosa y quise morirme ahí mismo. ¿Por qué todo lo que hacía era tan condenadamente provocativo?

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Logan?" Preguntó con voz baja.

 _¿Qué era lo que quería?_

 _¡Quería muchas cosas, joder! Y todas involucraban poca ropa, muchas posiciones y a ella._

"Quiero hablar Marie" respondí rápidamente antes que Wolverine tomara las riendas del asunto.

"Pues habla"

"Primero… _por_ _favor_ , vístete."

Marie tras dar un respingo avergonzada, me contestó un "quédate aquí" y se fue alejándose hasta los vestidores de las bailarinas. Sin duda esta iba a ser una larga noche y más me valía mantener a Wolverine controlado si no quería comportarme como un maldito pervertido.

...

Gracias a WorldDark que me dejo su review, me alegraste el día.

Natsby


End file.
